Złoto z Porto Bello/09
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX Wyspa Dni, które upływały mi na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba”, były kubek w kubek podobne jeden do drugiego, chociaż u takiego szczura lądowego, jak ja, cały tryb codziennych zajęć i obowiązków oraz każda zmiana pogody budzi coraz to nową i niepomierną ciekawość. Dziadek umiał trzymać na smyczy całą tę sforę zajadłych wilków i uzyskać taką sprawność, jaka cechuje karną drużynę marynarki wojennej. Boć też on wyobrażał sobie, że jest jak gdyby admirałem udzielnego autoramentu, a niekiedy w marzeniach widywał „Jakuba” włączonego w poczet floty królewskiej oraz siebie samego jadącego pod szeroką banderą na czele eskadry. — Jego Królewska Mość zapewne nie zamianuje mnie Lordem Admirałem, Robercie — mawiał przechadzając się po rufie, przy czym zawsze zakładał ręce poza siebie, a lunetę ściskał pod prawą pachą. — Jestem zwolennikiem zachowania tradycji, a do wspomnianego stanowiska niezaprzeczone prawa mają Howardowie. Ale niższego stanowiska może się dochrapię — na przykład zostanę admirałem Białych albo, jeżeli to miejsce już zajęte, admirałem CzerwonychFlota angielska składała się dawniej z trzech eskadr, czyli dywizji: Białej, Czerwonej i Błękitnej (przyp. tłum.).. Rozumiem, że wśród starych wilków morskich będzie wielka zawiść o godność na Białej Eskadrze, ale ja też nie od parady noszę głowę na karku. Dla celów politycznych nie należy nigdy poświęcać niczyich zdolności wojskowych lub żeglarskich. Protekcja jest to rak, który z czasem stoczy nawet najpotężniejsze państwo. Co rano w towarzystwie oficerów odbywał przegląd całego okrętu i nie żałował łajań za opieszałość lub niedbalstwo. Przed samym południem ćwiczono się w obchodzeniu z bronią palną, a po południu odbywała się szermierka na piki i kordelasy. Straże pełniono ze ścisłą skrupulatnością. Dniem i nocą wystawiano czatowników na wszystkich trzech bocianich gniazdach, na rufie i grodźcu przednim, a każdy z nich zaopatrzony był w lunetę. Manipulacja żaglami wydawała mi się rzeczą przedziwnie dowcipną, jako że nigdy przedtem nie miałem z tym do czynienia. Czystość pokładów i komór mieszkalnych była wprost bez zarzutu. Nawet sami majtkowie — choć była to istna zbieranina obwiesiów, zbiegów z więzień, włóczykijów, opryszków, morderców i warchołów, jakich tylko można było zgromadzić na jednym pokładzie — wyglądali schludnie, ubrani wszyscy jednakowo w szerokie hajdawery z twardego płótna żaglowego, w cycowe pstre koszule i kubraki z irlandzkiej bai. Jadła było w bród, i to, jakem się później przekonał, o wiele lepszego, niż podawano na okrętach królewskich; rumu dawano tyle, że wszyscy marynarze byli stale podochoceni, nie wpadając jednak w opilstwo. Nie odszpuntowywano beczki na pokładzie, podług zwyczaju Flinta, lecz każdemu wydzielano pełny kubek trzy razy dziennie. Zasię na wodach podzwrotnikowych, jak opowiadał mi pan Marcin, Murray bardzo dbał o to, by zaopatrzyć okręt w świeże owoce, dla ochrony przed szkorbutem i zgubną febrą grasującą w strefie gorącej. Oficerowie mieszkali przed kajutą, w której, jak przypuszczam, była zbrojownia. Murray zajmował sam kwaterę na rufie, mając jedynie Piotra i mnie za towarzyszy, a do posługi Bena Gunna i dwóch lokajów-Murzynków, którzy byli raczej tylko do parady, bo naprawdę to kuchta sam wykonywał całą robotę. Na wygody nie było się co skarżyć. Dziadek obiecał mi, że będę się tu miał dobrze jak sam admirał i naprawdę dogadzano mi, jak bym był admirałem lub książątkiem. I Piotr, i ja mieliśmy oddzielne sypialnie, które choć bardzo ścieśnione belkami wsporowymi, były i tak obszerne w porównaniu z norą, w jakiej gnietliśmy się pospołu, przebywając na brygu. Główną kabinę już opisałem; dodam jeszcze, że oprócz artystycznych upiększeń znajdowała się w niej wyborowa biblioteka pisarzy łacińskich, francuskich, włoskich, hiszpańskich i angielskich, a w niej nie brak było dzieł tak świeżych, jak „Historia narodu Irokezów” naszego Cadwalladera Coldena, którą mój ojciec uważał za arcydzieło gruntowności historycznej; były tu opowieści Smolletta, kilka pamfletów i skromnych tomików opowiadających przygody dzielnych rycerzy, którzy uczestniczyli w walkach roku 1745; było też sporo studiów filozoficznych i rozpraw z zakresu ekonomii politycznej. Widząc, że się nieco interesuję książkami, dziadek polecił mej uwadze dzieło pana de Montesquieu „Duch praw”, Cervantesa „Don Kichota”, Petroniusza „Satyricon”, wspaniały „Życiorys księcia Ormond”, napisany przez Carte’a, oraz „Historię rokoszu” pióra Clarendona. Co do tej nadmienił: — Oto, Robercie, prawdziwy i naoczny przykład, do jakich to sukcesów dojść można dzięki pilności, zręczności i wrodzonemu geniuszowi. Imć pan Clarendon był rodem z gminu, jednakowoż doszedł do tego, iż widział swą córkę poślubioną bratu króla angielskiego i jedynie ciemnota i omylność nie pozwoliły na to, by miał obaczyć jej potomstwo zasiadające na wyniosłościach tronu. Wiele ukojenia znajdowałem w rozmyślaniach o jego fortunie, i to w chwilach, gdy już omal ulegałem zwątpieniu co do rezultatów mających uwieńczyć moje wysiłki. Bardzo mu na tym zależało, ażebym był pięknie przyodziany, więc wymógł na mnie przyjęcie kilku ubrań ze swej zasobnej szatni; koniecznych przeróbek w kroju dokonał marynarz, były krawiec, który zbiegł był z więzienia. Pragnął on tak przystroić i Piotra, ale Holender nie chciał się rozstawać ze swym kaftanem z koźlej skóry, przeżartym od soli morskiej, i takimiż szarawarami. Dziwnie doprawdy wyglądał Corlaer przechadzając się po pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” w stroju leśnego tropiciela; bo nawet nóż myśliwski i siekierka dyndały mu u boku. Pogodę mieliśmy pomyślną, póki nie dotarliśmy na szerokość geograficzną Florydy, gdzie wichura ciągnąca z północnego zachodu odegnała nas na kilkaset mil od właściwego kierunku i oddzieliła na kilka tygodni od naszego towarzysza. Wskutek tego byliśmy zniewoleni cofać się na północ, aby można było przybić do wyspy od północnego wschodu, co jak zaznaczył mój dziadek, było rzeczą konieczną, gdyż w przeciwnym razie musielibyśmy niechybnie przemykać się przez niebezpieczny labirynt Wysp Bahama lub żeglować zanadto blisko wschodnich wybrzeży Kuby. Na zachód od Bermudów — do których nie podchodziliśmy na tyle, by nas miano zobaczyć — spotkaliśmy znowu „Konia Morskiego”, gdyż Flint widocznie doznał takiej samej przygody co i my; odtąd jechaliśmy dalej samowtór. Od czasu do czasu z bocianich gniazd dostrzegano inne okręty, lecz ponieważ Murray wielce się troszczył, by nie ściągnąć na siebie niczyjej uwagi, przeto na krzyk: „Żagiel — hej!” zbaczaliśmy natychmiast w innym kierunku, byleby okrężną drogą wyminąć okręty. Ta okoliczność, łącznie ze stratą czasu wywołaną przez burzę, przeciągnęła naszą jazdę prawie o miesiąc dłużej, niżeśmy się spodziewali, tak iż od wyjazdu z Nowego Jorku upłynęło jedenaście tygodni, zanim na widnokręgu, ponad błękitnym oparem rozgrzanego morza, zamajaczyła gromadka skalistych wierchów o szczytach gołych i martwych. Dziadek, raz tylko rzuciwszy okiem przez obiektyw, podał mnie szkła i rzekł: — To jest owa wyspa. Te wierchy poznałbym na końcu świata. Podwójna soczewka pozwalała dokładnie rozróżnić pofałdowany spłacheć lądu, który wznosił się jak gdyby piętrami znad morza, przechodząc kolejno od wydm piaszczystych do łańcucha małych wzgórz, które na zachodnim brzegu dochodziły do poważnej wysokości, biegnąc prawie przez długość od północy na południe. Część środkowa wydawała się gęsto zalesiona; drzewa pięły się po stokach aż na odległość jakich kilkuset stóp od szczytów górskich, które były nagie i skaliste; środkowy i najwyższy z nich, mgłami obwisły olbrzym panujący nad wyspą, miał zbocza strome, skrzesane. — To Góra Lunety — ozwał się dziadek zauważywszy, z jaką ciekawością przyglądam się temu wierchowi. — Tam to wystawiamy czaty, gdy stoimy w przystani, a imię tej góry niektórzy nadają całej wyspie, jako że ta miejscowość nie ma ustalonej nazwy, tak iż każdy ją przezywa wedle swego widzimisię. Lepiej to jeszcze zrozumiesz, gdy ci nadmienię, że Góra Lunety znana jest również jako Maszt Główny. Czy widzisz dwa inne wysokie wierchy w jednej z nim linii, jeden na południu, drugi na północy?... Ten północny nazywają Fokmasztem, a jego bliźniak na południu nosi miano Bezanmasztu. Mieliśmy wiatr od bakbortu, kierując się na wschód od zrębu wyspy, a gdy dziadek mój domawiał słów powyższych, zataczaliśmy już wielkie koło. Skaliste granie zniżyły się przechodząc w lesiste wiszaryWiszary — miejsce gęsto zarosłe krzewami i zielskiem., spostrzegłem też migotliwy blask strumienia, który wpadał do zatoczki. — Czy to wasza przystań? — zapytałem. — Nie, ona nie jest wcale tak wygodna jak ta, do której zawijamy zazwyczaj — odparł Murray — chociaż w czasie burzy bywa wcale bezpieczna; nazywają ją Zatoką Północną. Główna przystań, znana pod nazwą Zatoki Kapitana Kidda, wrzyna się w południowo-wschodni cypel wyspy. Podmuch wiatru ustawał, co było dla nas okolicznością pomyślną, jako że trzeba nam było szerokiego morskiego przestworu, by móc bezpiecznie opłynąć wyspę; wybrzeże wschodnie, choć gładkie i piaszczyste, nie miało ani dogodnych ostoi, ani spławnego gładuGład — spokojna toń.. Podpluski wodne raz wraz zalewały płaskoćPłaskoć — płaskie wybrzeże, plaża. odzywając się ustawicznym hukiem, zagłuszającym skrzypienie lin naszego statku i wrzawę morskiego ptactwa, którego nieprzeliczone chmary jęły kołować nam nad głowami, w miarę jakeśmy podjeżdżali bliżej. O pół mili w tyle za nami chybotał się „Koń Morski”, jadąc śladem naszego nurtu. Gdy spojrzeć w stronę morza, wszędy kres widnokręgu zlewał się z nieobjętym obszarem oceanu. Dla mnie, przyzwyczajonego do zabiegliwego życia małej, ruchliwej mieściny lub do rozchwianych wierzchołków drzewnych w leśnym ostępie, co pod swymi konary daje schron wszelakim dzikim ludziom i zwierzętom, było coś przerażającego w tym osamotnieniu skrawka lądu, który widniał przed nami. Był tu niejako w pomniejszonych rozmiarach cały kontynent, posiadający przylądki, zalewy, rzeki, góry, lasy i pola, a jednak jakimże wydawał się pustkowiem na tle zielono-modrej wody! Jak mniemam, miała ta wyspa najwyżej trzy mile wzdłuż, licząc od północy na południe, a zapewne niewiele więcej nad milę w miejscu, gdzie była najszerszaMowa tu zapewne o małej wyspie zwanej Wyspą Szkieletów, leżącej u południowego krańca większej wyspy, tj. Wyspy Skarbów lub inaczej Lunety (przyp. tłum.).. Lecz gdym na nią spoglądał z rufy „Króla Jakuba”, wydawało mi się, że jest ona mniejsza od zielonej plamki zwanej Wyspą Gubernatora, która znajduje się przy ujściu Rzeki Wschodniej naprzeciw Nowego Jorku. A jakich, serce rozdzierających, okropności widownią był ten mały szmat lądu! Ileż tu się dokonało aktów bezlitosnego wiarołomstwa! Gdyśmy zbliżyli się do brzegów wyspy, zauważyłem kępy zwikłanych z sobą drzew, które porastały przeważną część jej powierzchni. Nieco iglastych kłodzin dochodziło do wcale potężnych rozmiarów, lecz większą część leśnego zadrzewienia stanowiły sękate, wichrem połamane karły i niekształtne chojaki. Całe to miejsce, gdy mu się było przyglądać z daleka od lądu, czyniło wrażenie przykre i odpychające — budziło taką zgrozę jak milczące okrucieństwo bijące z postaci ślepego Pewa. Załoga „Króla Jakuba”, wpatrzona w wyłaniający się zarys brzegu, zastygła niejako w cichości zaciekawienia, które niepomału mnie zdziwiło. Ludzie zaprzestali rozmów, nie słychać było niczyich żartów, brasowanie lin i przekręcanie rej wywoływało jedynie parę zwykłych okrzyków i przyśpiewów „hej-ho!”, bez których żeglarz nie potrafi nic wykonywać — ani źle, ani dobrze. Zwróciłem na to głośno uwagę, a dziadek, stojąc koło mnie i patrząc przed siebie w zamyśleniu, uśmiechnął się. — Gdyby najbliższe tygodnie miały nam przynieść wczasy i hulankę, musielibyśmy dołożyć niemało wysiłków, by utrzymać karność — odezwał się. — Ale w obecnej chwili powinnością naszej załogi jest trud i cierpliwość, o czym oni wiedzą i czego już zakosztowali. Dlatego to, Robercie, oni teraz milczą... a nie pod wrażeniem klątwy złych czynów, którą jak ci się zdaje, wyczytać można w całej okolicy. Wyspa ta niemało widziała złego, w to nie wątpię. Ale ludzie, a zwłaszcza żeglarze, mało się troszczą o zło, które było, jeżeli tylko sam kraj może dogodzić ich potrzebom. Nie, mój chłopcze, pomimo wszystkich upiornych wspomnień, jakie wiążą się z Zatoką Kapitana Kidda, będziesz mógł smacznie jeść, nie bojąc się choroby, gdyż „Jakub” będzie tak cicho spoczywał pod osłoną przystani, jak gdybyśmy się znajdowali na suchym lądzie. — Upolujemy tu nieco ciczyzny, ja — odezwał się Piotr, a w głosie jego była radość. I wskazał na zbocza jednego ze wzgórz z tej strony Lunety. Spojrzawszy tam, widziałem przez chwilę sznur białych kropek skaczących z urwiska na urwisko. Murray roześmiał się. — Masz bystry wzrok, przyjacielu Piotrze — zauważył. — Lecz gdybyś wziął sobie do pomocy moją lunetę, przekonałbyś się, że to, co widziałeś, były kozły. Jak powiadają, ma to być potomstwo trzody pozostawionej tutaj niegdyś przez dawnych flibustierów, którym jesteśmy za to niezmiernie wdzięczni. Koźlina ani się umywa do dziczyzny, ale można jej oddać pierwszeństwo nad soloną wołowiną i wieprzowiną, a wyborne kąski młodego koźlęcia, gotowanego w mleku jego matki, mogą przemówić do podniebienia tak niezaprzeczonego smakosza jak waćpan. Dzikie ptactwo i młode kaczki też nie są do pogardzenia, a będziemy również mieli wielkie zapasy ryb i ostryg. Ba, mogę waćpanu zapewnić różne przyprawy do naszego pożywienia, które cię wnet pogodzą z losem. Piotrowi twarz się rozjaśniła. — To dopsze — powiedział. — Ja, teraz będę mógł spokojnie nabijać szołądek, nie naraszając go na buszliwość fal morskich. Kilka mil na południe od tej góry widać było białą opokę wystającą z morskiej mierzei; nie opodal znajdował się mały ostrówek, a za tymże druga, nieco większa wyspa. Murray dał rozkaz sternikowi, by skręcił na wschód, i niebawem po pewnych kołowaniach skierowaliśmy się na południowy wschód, by ominąć szereg rewRewa — ławica. podwodnych. Na przód okrętu wysłano człowieka z ołowianką, a kilku innych sprawdzało jego sondowania wzdłuż całego pokładu aż do rufy. Głębokość snadziznySnadzizna — mielizna. wahała się od dziesięciu sążni aż nieco poniżej pięciu, lecz Murray spokojnie kierował wciąż naprzód swój okręt, a „Koń Morski” szedł dokładnie naszym śladem — aż nagle skręciwszy na sztymbort znaleźliśmy się w przystani rozleglejszej i głębszej od Zatoki Północnej, mając po prawicy brzegi mniejszej wysepki, a po lewicy samą wielką wyspę. Dziadek poruczył Marcinowi kierownictwo okrętu i podążył w stronę, gdzie staliśmy obaj z Piotrem, rozglądając się wokoło. Mieliśmy już wiatr od strony drugiej wyspy, a ponieważ dął z mniejszą siłą, więc i statek posuwał się wolniej. Woda wydawała się przedziwnie spokojna; zamiast kołysać nas to w tę, to w tamtą stronę, jedynie marszczyła się i z cicha pomrukiwała, gdy pruła ją ostroga naszego statku. Skwar słoneczny, którego nie chłodził swobodny napływ odmorskich podmuchów, stał się wprost niepomierny. W kilka chwil pokłady były już tak gorące, iż niepodobna było się ich dotknąć i nie mogliśmy oprzeć się dłonią o burtę. Nie było tu płaskoci ani gładziny, a tylko iłowe trzęsawiska porośnięte aż do zasięgu wody pokręconymi, rozłożystymi drzewami, których połyskujące, bladozielone listowie tworzyło szeleszczącą zaporę, nieprzeniknioną dla ludzkiego oka. Cieśnina zaginała się idąc za krawędzią mniejszej wysepki, a opodal zobaczyliśmy ujście małej rzeki, przypominającej tę, która wpadała do Zatoki Północnej. — Na sztymbort, panie Marcinie! — zawołał dziadek przyłączywszy się do mnie i do Piotra. — Steruj na prawo, uprzejmie proszę. Tak, na tę rewę. Zatrzymamy się na głębokości poniżej trzech sążni. Przykaż, by spuszczali kotwicę. Marcin rzucił rozkaz. Rozległ się gwizd; następnie doszedł nas szczęk i zgrzyt opadającej liny, a wreszcie doniosły plusk, który spłoszył ptactwo, iż z wrzawą wzbiło się w powietrze, i „Król Jakub” zabujał się na kotwicy tuż pod samym spychem mniejszej wyspy. Dziadek wyciągnął rękę nad balaski. — Tę wyspę, Robercie, nazywają Wyspą Szkieletów — odezwał się. — Mówię ci to, ponieważ taką zgrozą i ciekawością przejmują cię szczegóły z naszej przeszłości. Niestety, muszę otwarcie powiedzieć, że nie znam wiarygodnych podań objaśniających tę nazwę. Piraci mają zwyczaj nazywać miejscowości, jak im się podoba, ni przypiął, ni przyłatał, kierując się tylko fantazją. — Czy możemy wyjść na ląd? — zagadnąłem pomimo jego szyderstwa. — Róbcie, co chcecie — odrzekł wzruszając ramionami. — W każdym razie muszę wszystkich swoich ludzi zaprząc do roboty i nie mogę żadnego zwalniać po to, by miał was pilnować. — Ja, ja — nalegał Piotr. — Zapolujemy sobie na kozły, hę? — I owszem, jeśli macie ochotę — zgodził się Murray. — Ben Gunn wynajdzie wam parę lekkich muszkietów, lepszych niż wasze krócice. Każę spuścić łódkę i będziecie mogli sobie w niej płynąć. — A nie boisz się waszmość, że uciekniemy? — zapytałem z ciekawości. — Jakimże sposobem? — żachnął się. — Rozejrzyjcie się dokoła. — Możemy zbudować statek — oświadczyłem — a co najmniej tratwę. — A dokądże to pojedziecie? — przyparł mnie dziadek do muru. — Morza tutejsze są burzliwe i rzadko odwiedzane przez żeglarzy. Zresztą sądzę, że nie potrafisz zbudować okrętu w ciągu tego czasu, przez jaki pozostawię cię w spokoju. Na koniec zaś, mój kochany wnuku, muszę ci przypomnieć, że obiecałeś mi dopomóc w pewnej sprawie. — Nie potrzebuję zważać na to zobowiązanie, w razie gdy mi się trafi sposobność ucieczki — oświadczyłem przekornie. — Może nie potrzebujesz — odrzekł dziadek — jednakże będziesz do tego zmuszony. To rzekłszy oddalił się, polecając Saundersowi, by kazał spuścić czółno na wodę. Nie odzywał się już do nas ani słówkiem, aż do chwili, gdyśmy zaopatrzyli się u Beniamina Gunna w broń i węzełek z żywnością i powrócili na pokład. Wtedy przestał doglądać opatrywania głównej rei i dogonił nas w korytarzu. — Pragnę nade wszystko, Robercie — rzekł do mnie — postępować z tobą łagodnie. Dlatego proszę cię, byś mi wierzył, że myślę jedynie o waszym bezpieczeństwie, gdy wymagam od was przyrzeczenia, iż wrócicie na pokład najpóźniej w godzinę po zachodzie słońca. — Czemuż to? Cóż to szkodzi... że... W tej chwili tuż za nami przybił „Koń Morski”. Żagle miał bezładnie powykręcane to w dół, to w górę, a z rufy, pokładu środkowego i forkasztelu rozbrzmiewały rozkazy i odpowiedzi płynące z ust kilkunastu znajdujących się tam ludzi. Flint w czerwonym kapeluszu uwijał się na rufie, wtrącając swój tubalny głos do zgiełku, ilekroć zamieszanie przechodziło już w rozprzężenie. Pew zgarbił się nad hamulcem, a zielony daszek przysłaniał mu prochem wypalone oczy; John Silver stał koło niego wspierając się na rzeźbionej kuli mahoniowej, a jego spokojny, miły głos był jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki można było rozpoznać w rozgardiaszu panującym na pokładzie tego niesfornego statku. — Hej, do licha! ale ci to była... podróż, Murrayu! — wrzasnął Flint. — Jesteśmy już na miejscu — odrzekł dziadek grzecznie. — A co tu z sobą poczniemy? — odkrzyknął mu Flint. — A bodajby mnie... jeżeli wiem, co pięciuset... myśli robić przez tyle miesięcy. Chyba tylko chlać rum i kłócić się dla rozmaitości! — Należy oporządzić wasz okręt, człowiecze — odparł Murray. — On się tego domaga. Flint w odpowiedzi rzucił przekleństwo. „Koń Morski” stał nazbyt daleko, by można było rozróżnić wszystkie słowa kapitana, wszakże usłyszałem urywek pierwszego zdania: — ...oporządzić okręt? Tylko... kiep... oficer marynarki miałby ochotę... swój... Dziadek, jak to miał we zwyczaju, ruszył parę razy ramionami i zażył tabaki. — Podobno kapitan Flint chce iść ze mną na udry. Dziwne on ma usposobienie, a jednocześnie człek to tęgi, Robercie, pomimo całej swej głupoty. Ale wróćmy do twego zapytania. Chciałeś się dowiedzieć ode mnie, co ci się złego przydarzyć może na lądzie. Odpowiem ci, że dokładnie nie wiem, lecz mówiąc bez ogródek, że posłużę się językiem naszego sojusznika, może ci się tu przydarzyć „kroćset”... i innych przypadłości. Dlatego radzę, ażebyś wracał na okręt najpóźniej w godzinę po zachodzie. Żal mi cię bardzo, Robercie, ale nie będę mógł ci pozwolić na opuszczenie okrętu, jeśli mi nie dasz słowa, że dotrzymasz tego warunku. — Daję na to słowo waszmości — odpowiedziałem krótko i zacząłem zstępować za Piotrem po drabinie ku narządzonej już łódce. Wzięliśmy się do wioseł i pomknęliśmy poprzez liman w kierunku ujścia rzeczułki, którą widzieliśmy z pokładu „Jakuba”; droga wypadła nam tuż koło żółtego kadłuba „Konia Morskiego”. Ze strzelnicy odezwał się przeraźliwy krzyk i koło czarnego wylotu wystającej armaty ukazała się ruda łepetyna Darby’ego Mc Grawa. — Chwała Bogu, panie Bob, a więc pozwalają paniczowi chodzić, gdzie mu się żywnie podoba? Musi tam pan chyba być w wielkich łaskach. Czy już zrobili panicza oficerem? Miałem już coś odpowiedzieć, gdy z wyniosłej rufy spadło na nas chmurne spojrzenie Flinta. — Bodajem skisł! — odezwał się z przekąsem. — Toć to bękart Murraya! Nikt inny! Cóż ty na to, Billy? Nad burtą ukazała się zwierzęca twarz Bonesa. — To jeniec! — zadrwił Bones. — A hula sobie po swobodzie, widzisz, Flincie? Murray jeździł aż do Nowego Jorku, aby go porwać, a teraz... do... pozwala mu jechać na ląd! — Chodź no tu na okręt, kochasiu! — zawołał na mnie Flint. — Jedziemy na ląd — odpowiedziałem. Flint popatrzył na nas wilkiem. — Dobrze, przyjdziesz tu jeszcze niedługo. A kiedy dostanę cię w swe ręce, to cię nauczę moresu! Na „Jakubie” za wiele jest polityki i faworyzowania! Nazywajże go sobie ciotecznym dziadkiem czy wujeczną babką, a ja, John Flint, powiem mu, że jest... Darby, cały zadyszany, przypędził na rufę i stanął obok niego. — Ach, czy pozwolisz mi pojechać z panem Bobem, kapitanie? — zawołał. — Nie odmawiaj mi! Doprawdy, nie widziałem się z nim już przez całe trzy miesiące. — Nie pozwolę — warknął Flint odwracając się do nas plecami. — Czy już ci się sprzykrzył ten okręt, Darby? Czy nie jesteś naszym szczęściem? Czyż mam cię puścić i zniweczyć to szczęście pozwalając ci na włóczęgę z bękartem Murraya? — Prawdę mówiąc, jest on prawym synem mego starego pana, u którego służyłem w Nowym Jorku, drogi kapitanie, ale okazywał mi zawsze tyle dobroci, że byłem do niego bardzo przywiązany, naprawdę, byłem bardzo przywiązany! Poza tym mam ogromną chęć wyjść na brzeg po tylu tygodniach i miesiącach, któreśmy... Flint poklepał go po ramieniu, jakby żartobliwie, i rzekł: — E, jeżeli o to idzie, że chciałbyś wyprawić się na ląd, to całkiem inna sprawa. Ja sam też mam ochotę iść na brzeg. Bill, skrzyknij no całą wiarę do łodzi; urządzimy sobie wspaniałe polowanie na kozły koło Lunety. John Silver upitrasi je dla nas. A wytoczcie ze dwie baryłki rumu! Dalej, chłopcy, żywo! Zabawimy się, jak przystało na prawdziwych korsarzy! Odpowiedział mu zgiełk radosnych wrzasków i wiwatów, ja zaś odbiłem wiosłami wstecz. — Słyszysz, Piotrze? — rzuciłem przez ramię. — Ja, to śle! — Nie możemy jechać tam, gdzie oni. — Neen. Zadumałem się, uważnie badając wzrokiem ukształtowanie większej wyspy, wznoszącej się przed nami po przeciwległej stronie zalewu. O jakie pół mili na wschód od rzeki, do której zmierzaliśmy przed chwilą, drugi jeszcze ponikPonik — strumyczek., mniej ponętnie wyglądający, przesączał się do zatoki poprzez łęgi mokradeł. Poza nim, w kierunku wschodniej krawędzi wyspy, ciągnęły się odsłonięte zdziary i piaskowiska. Luneta i występujące przed nią wyniosłości rysowały się w dali, o jakie parę mil na zachód, w sam raz w przedłużeniu wyspy i obu strumieni. — Tu będziemy bezpieczni, Piotrze — odezwałem się. — Oni nie wybierają się w tę stronę, a jeżeliby przypadkiem chcieli zajść nam tyły, wtedy zdołamy dostrzec ich zawczasu. — Mosze bęcie lepiej, jeszeli wrócimy na okręt — odpowiedział Piotr z wahaniem. — Ani myślę — odparłem nadąsany. — Nie będziemy szukali niebezpieczeństwa, ale jeżeli ono zajdzie nam drogę, to stawimy mu czoło. — Ja — rzekł Piotr i pochylił się nad wiosłem. Nie wjeżdżaliśmy w łożysko drugiej rzeki, gdyż trzęsawiska, które ciągnęły się wzdłuż jej biegu, nie pozwalały nigdzie wylądować, tylko przytwierdziliśmy łódkę do ławicy piaskowej po drugiej stronie cypla, który zasłaniał nas przed oczyma załogi „Konia Morskiego”. Następnie wzięliśmy rusznice i przedzierając się pomiędzy drzewami poszliśmy w głąb lądu; po tarasowatym, piaszczystym zboczu dostaliśmy się na szczyt małego wzgórka, skąd poprzez prześwietle między sosnami roztaczał się dalszy widok. Widać było „Konia Morskiego” — od którego boków raz wraz odbijały łodzie i dążyły ku ujściu pierwszej z dwu rzek — a ponad grzbietem Wyspy Szkieletów widniały marsy „Króla Jakuba”. — Dobre by tu miejsce było na warownię — zauważyłem. — Ja — rzekł Piotr. — Moszna tu nawet znaleźć wodę. I wskazał na pasmo zarośli ciągnące się wzdłuż piaszczystego stoku wzgórka, które jakeśmy się domyślali, musiało zawdzięczać swą zieloność źródełku bijącemu na szczycie. — Skorośmy już znaleśli wodę, najlepiej bęcie coś przekąsić — dorzucił. — Lecz jakże będzie z kozłami? — zawołałem. — Przecież mieliśmy... — Nie — uparł się Holender — nie bęciemy strzelać. Jeszeli bęciemy strzelać, korsasze usłyszą i przyjdą tutaj. Poczekamy tu, aż oni fszyscy wyjdą na pszeg. Ftedy wrócimy do Murraya. — Nie chcę być pozbawiony pierwszej przyjemności, jakiej zaznać możemy po tylu miesiącach — upierałem się jak dziecko. — Uczynimy to za drugim razem — odpowiedział Piotr spokojnie. — Na pszyszły raz sam Murray też pójcie z nami, ja. — Tak, ale... — Bąćsze teraz rozsądny, Bob. Indianie są barankami wobec tych łotrów, ja. Wróćmy na „Jakuba”. Niezadługo oni fszyscy dostaną się na ląd i zaczną chlać w najlepsze. Gdy się upiją, będą chcieli nas pozabijać, ale nie będą mogli wiosłować, neen. I o zmroku odpłynęliśmy, jak niepyszni, z powrotem do „Króla Jakuba”, a w uszach brzmiała nam wrzawa majtków z „Konia Morskiego”, ucztujących na wybrzeżu. ----